


The King's Dance

by RationalNumber



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bar, Graphic Descriptions of Sex, M/M, NSFW, Pole Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28127307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RationalNumber/pseuds/RationalNumber
Summary: Curious about his boss’s secret, Tsukishima Kei follows Kageyama Tobio after he finishes work—into the mysterious alleys of the red-light district.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66
Collections: Haikyuu NSFW Week 2020





	The King's Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Late 2nd day entry for #HQnsfwHOliday  
> Tiers 1,2, and 3: Clothing/Accessories; Against the wall; "Please don't stop doing that."

_ Ugh. Another day of work.  _ Tsukishima thought begrudgingly, dropping his daily time record unto the bundy clock, clicking as it spits the card back with the time: 7:09 A.M. 

Tsukishima Kei always thought it was a feat to graduate college and land on a permanent job on the same year; If he knew that he’d have to spend majority of his daytime at a dreadful office, selling paper and pens as he was encaged win gray walls that bled unto—you guessed it—gray floors, which wasn’t the worst thing he found in his workspace, he wouldn’t have signed that dratted contract.

Tugging on his suit, briefcase in tow, Tsukishima marched (at least he did) along the usual huddle of his co-workers towards the workroom, looking like a school of fish being forcefully taken by the undertow— _A dark and exploitative undertow_ , if Tsukishima were to put it into words.

As his workmates settled on their own cells, Tsukishima made his way unto his, a ritual he at least enjoyed in the entirety of his eight-hour shift. Sheer excitement making him smile a little as he eyed his cell like a present he was about to open.

Why was he so giddy you ask?

Well, if one worked an eight-hour shift convincing people to buy paper clips, one can certainly find relief if one’s cell is situated near the air conditioner—Tsukishima being one of those people. He treated the soft hums of the machine as if it was music, bobbing his head in a happy rhythm as he went on with his work. It also helped that he stood 190 centimeters tall, the air conditioner’s breeze was directed or rather was easily caught by his head.

Today however, Tsukishima was displeased as he went on with his usual itinerary, seeing a familiar brown sleeve sticking out from his cell.

_ Who the hell is this guy? _

The sleeve slithers out and grows into an arm, which enlarges into a torso, then a body, then a person.

Tsukishima didn’t like this person.

“Tsukishima.” Kageyama Tobio, his boss and the subject of his annoyance, called.

“Yes?” Tsukishima replies with a fake smile. 

The executive clears his throat as he mirrors Tsukishima’s smile, which annoys him even further. 

“Asshole.” He whispers.

“Say what?”

“Nothing, what brings you here boss?” 

“Ah…” Kageyama utters, snapping his fingers as he remembers what he came there for. “I need the sales report from this quarter by my desk today, the monthly report is coming soon, and I need the files to prepare.”

“Okay.” Tsukishima answers blandly. He just wants the man to vacate his seat.

Kageyama nods as he swings his legs slightly.

“Uhm…” Tsukishima drones, scratching his cheeks, brows slightly raised in mild exasperation. _Can’t this man take a hint?_

“Yes?” The man asks innocently, oblivious to the fact that he wasn’t seated where he’s supposed to.

“That’s my seat.” Tsukishima stated, pointing out the obvious fact that his boss seems to have forgotten.

“Ah, my bad.” Kageyama apologizes as he finally hops off the seat, much to Tsukishima’s delight. “I badly need it for today, so please send it before your shift finishes.”

Tsukishima nods as he quickly takes his seat, booting his computer up as he listened to his boss’s footsteps slowly disappear towards the corner office.

Sounds of keyboards clacking, telephone beeping, and productive chatters filled the office as the day went on. Tsukishima contributing his share of noise as he typed on figures unto his worksheet. Though his disposition towards his current employment was mostly negative, he still believes that he should still meet his employer’s expectation. He was a nagger, but he wasn’t a slacker.

He leans back on his swivel chair, the seat moving a pace backwards—enough distance so that Tsukishima can rest his eyes momentarily. Tearing his eyes away from the screen to look at other objects that didn’t reek of radiation.

However, this time the sight he distracted himself with wasn’t an inanimate object, but a person. Being situated merely a few steps away from the corner office, Tsukishima amused himself by watching his boss through the glass walls.

_ Working hard as usual.  _ He thinks as he views his boss rummage through some documents, hand with the pen dancing occasionally as he signs some of it. Here was another subject of his mixed feelings towards things, or people in this matter. 

While he hated how the man was so oblivious about mundane things like not occupying someone else’s seat in the office, not taking too much time picking milk in the cafeteria, or something as simple as putting his used mugs in the utility tray for washing, Tsukishima couldn’t deny the man’s competence. Sitting in an executive position as he turned into a bachelor, their sales have been on a constant increase, even earning them a feature in one of the magazines. 

He just wishes someone would buy new wallpaper for the office. They looked more of an asylum than the actual facility itself—at least asylums had contrasting colors for their walls and floors.

_ It should be close now. _ Tsukishima says to himself, glancing at his wristwatch.

2:00 PM.

As if on cue, the clock that rested atop his boss’s table started beeping, some of the sound escaping through the gaps in the doorway. 

Tsukishima watched as his boss turns off the alarm, leans back on his chair, then heaves the deepest sigh Tsukishima has seen, shoulders rising for a good five seconds before it falls.

Then the man starts working even _faster._ His hands now flipping through pages like a madman, his pen moving in an incredible speed Tsukishima thought he’d bore a hole right through the parchment.

It was always like this. The clock would strike two, then his boss would go to a working frenzy, as if possessed by a demon, trying to finish his work for the last two working hours. 

Seeing it the first time was weird. But Tsukishima got used to it, even copying a similar style for himself. 

_ I wonder why he does that. _ Tsukishima asks as he resumes his work.

Tsukishima nearly flipped when the power went out momentarily.

“Fuck, did I save it?” He worriedly asks himself, hands all over the computer as he desperately searched for the power button, turning it on as soon as he found it.

The machine whirs into life, Tsukishima anxiously biting his lower lip as the screen goes on its usual booting sequence.

_ Please be saved, or at least have an auto recovered file. _ He chants repeatedly in prayer.

As soon as the machine was operational, Tsukishima quickly opens the workbook, and nearly screamed as he stared at his supposedly finished output now chopped in half. 

From a distance a door clicked open, and Tsukishima felt a cold feeling travel across his spine, making him sit straight as dread slowly pools on his stomach.

_ I am so doomed. _ He says in resignation as he hears his boss’s footsteps get louder every second. Each thump hammering a nail on his soon to be shut coffin.

_ Why didn’t I save it on OneDrive.  _ Tsukishima defeatedly says as he stood to face his approaching boss.

“Where’s the file?” Kageyama’s words was laced with slight anger and disappointment, making Tsukishima wince.

Tsukishima bowed down as he admits to his mistake, psyching himself in anticipation of his boss’s screams of disappointment, “Im sorry boss, I lost half my progress when the power went out. I’ll just work overtime—”

“You didn’t save your work?!” Kageyama screams, his unoccupied hand massaging his temples, a look of disbelief in his face. Tsukishima bows down, lips dragged down from the corner in apology. From all around them, curious eyes were popping from the cells like hermit crabs.

“I was rechecking the figures sir, I’m really sorry.” Tsukishima says and bows once more.

Kageyama huffs as he loosened his tie, revealing a small bruise resting on his clavicle. His watch beeps once more and he groans.

“Send it by tonight.” He says with a scowl as he marched towards the exit.

Tsukishima furrowed his brows in confusion. He had no time to feel disappointed in himself, the confusion that bruise stirred in his mind was way too overwhelming.

_ Was that a hickey? _ He asks no one in particular as he resumed his work.

\--

Tsukishima walked in the office feeling both tired and giddy at the same time. His golden eyes had bags under it—a product of his _investigative thinking_ the night prior with regards to the mark he found sitting on Kageyama’s collarbone.

His hypothesis? The boss had a lover, the said lover being the person he goes to every time he finishes work. Tsukishima even concluded that the said lover was the reason he finishes his duties in a rush on the later parts of the day.

The thought of having his boss _all figured out_ had Tsukishima smirking the whole day long. Doing his work efficiently and even tending to some of his boss’s concerns, all for the sake of his plan—follow the man after working hours and find out who was the person who had his stoic and perfectionist boss make a rather scandalous mistake.

Tsukishima never thought that hitting the send button would evoke such an exciting feeling from him. The click his keyboard made as he hit enter—the sound of his last workload of the day being completed—was almost cathartic.

_ Now, let’s get this ball rolling. _ He said with a chuckle as he made his way down to the lobby, waiting for his oblivious prey to make the first move. Nerves tingling in anticipation of what he was about to discover.

The wait wasn’t long. As the clock struck four, workers started flowing out of the elevators, polyester wrapped bodies making their way home. It wasn’t soon enough till Tsukishima spotted Kageyama’s signature brown suit, springing his feet into movement.

_ The chase begins. _

Tsukishima was thankful he was born tall. It was way easier to spot a brown suit in a crowd with the height advantage. Plus, he could easily follow Kageyama from a safe distance that he went unnoticed.

As the sun set in the horizon, Tsukishima’s excitement reached its peak. He felt like he was in a game, the city now a huge maze, suddenly walking on a sea of people was exciting, every turn to an alley was nerve-wracking.

_ Where will he go? What establishment will he go to? Who was he going to meet? _

Questions popped and multiplied on Tsukishima’s brain exponentially he felt his head was about to explode from accumulated excitement and curiosity.

Kageyama made one final turn to the right, his body swallowed by a dark alleyway. Picking up his pace from a walk to a sprint, he followed, frowning when all he saw as he made the turn were two muscular men, arms crossed as they stared right at him with a threatening glare. 

Tsukishima got the nonverbal cues and retreated his steps, not wanting to cause trouble. Scouting his surroundings, his frown deepens when he saw blaring neon signs all over the place, one shining brighter than the other Tsukishima had to squint to make sense out of it.

_ This is… _

Tsukishima’s train of thoughts halted as he felt someone bump his shoulder, grimacing as the strong stench of alcohol hits his nose.

“The red-light district is the best!” The man cheered, obviously drunk, as he staggered past Tsukishima.

_ Why is the boss here? _ Tsukishima thought. Nearly every single man in the office knew of the existence of the red-light district, a small alleyway somewhere in the middle of town, notorious for being a breeding ground for illicit affairs, drugs, and prostitution.

From the building’s front, a long queue was forming, men eagerly chattering as the guards checked and admitted them one by one. 

Tsukishima walks towards the end of the line, eyes darting everywhere but the people waiting in line. He sees the bright yellow sign which said Eros perched on the top of the building; He looks down to see a poster of a man in sexy lingerie, straps of rubber suspending a rubber trunk that barely covered his pubic region. If anything, the outfit he wore barely covered any skin at all.

“Say, is the King really dancing tonight?” A bystander asks, Tsukishima slowing down his pace to hear the rest of the conversation.

“Yeah. Do you reckon someone’s finally gonna wear his crown?” Another man answers as Tsukishima continues walking, the rest of their conversation reduced to garbles as he walks past them.

_ King and crowns? What kind of bar is this? _ Tsukishima thinks to himself as he waits in line.

\--

The smell of cigarettes greeted Tsukishima as he stepped foot into the establishment. Lying at the center was a stage with a metal pole sticking out of the center, still unlit compared to the other circular platforms which was already bathed in light as the poles vibrated with the dancers’ tantalizing pole dancing, entrancing the men unto putting paper bills in between the rubber that wrapped their bodies like a present no man is ever allowed to touch.

Figuring he was better off wasting his money drinking than tip the dancers, he made his way to the bar counter, craning his neck as he looked for Kageyama.

“Drinks sir?” The bartender asks.

“Whiskey on the rocks please.” He answers without looking.

A loud feedback reverberated from the bar, making the listeners wince as they collectively turned their heads towards the disc jockey.

The man behind the glowing desk of alternating neon lights taps the microphone and clears his throat, forcing every man’s attention to the words he was about to say.

“A pleasant evening to everyone here at Eros…” The man’s sultry voice eased across the room like sleeping gas, calming everyone down. From the stage, a hooded figure emerges from the curtains followed by the hushed down chatters of curiosity from the men.

“I bring a message from the King!” The man announces, holding a roll of parchment in the air.

Tsukishima picked up his glass from the counter as he veered closer to the stage to get a better look. His thoughts in disarray from the weird turn of events.

_ There it is again, that King. Just who is that person and why is he a big deal here?  _ Tsukishima rambles in thought as he occupies a vacant seat near the stage.

“He says he’s yearning for someone to hold his crown for tonight.” The jockey explained seductively, making the crowd erupt in screams.

_ Bam! _

From the corners from the stage, the lights pop to life. The men no longer seated as they excitedly clapped their hands in a steady rhythm.

“Eros! I hope you brought your offerings for tonight.”

_ Bam! _

The second pair of lights turn on, slowly approaching the center of the stage from both sides.

“After all, peasants must pay homage for the King.”

_ Bam! _

Even louder screaming, men riled up as they bring out bundles of paper bills. Tsukishima’s heart picking up a few paces as he stands up to see beyond the crowd that formed in front of him.

“Everybody, scream for the King’s dance!”

_ Bam! _

The music explodes to a series of percussive noises, and the robe clothing the mystery person comes flying off, revealing what Tsukishima could only describe as godlike. 

_ Now I see why they call him King.  _ Tsukishima says to himself in awe as he looked at the masked man on the stage. On top of his right shoulder rested a nest of white feathers sticking out from all directions, strings of gold draping down from its base, traveling down to his chest and encircling his areola, exposing pink perked up nipples. The string didn’t stop there as it webbed across his rippling abs, slowly disappearing to under the spandex that clung on his Adonis belt.

Tsukishima’s eyes travelled further down, past the huge bulge that settled in the middle of the King’s thighs, unto the legs that were anchored on the pole as the man spins, smiting every single man—Tsukishima included—with a lust they had never felt before.

From all around him, paper bills came flying like confetti, every man throwing their month’s pay to the masked figure dancing on the stage. Tsukishima stood there, heart racing and fighting the urge to grab his wallet and fling it towards the stage.

“Now, let’s see if the King has selected the man he will be escorting to his suite!” The jockey’s voice reverberated from the speakers as the music slowly died down. The crowd was feral, drunk from the alcohol and the irrepressible lust that was bound to escape from the confines of their trousers.

The king places a finger on his lips.

_ Silence. _

The eyes under the mask scan the area, looking for the man its owner wants to claim for the night, the crowd waiting in anticipation.

“Pick me.” Tsukishima softly said in prayer.

The King does one more pass on the crowd and stops as he sees Tsukishima. He raises his hand slowly, _excruciatingly slow,_ as he extends his fingers towards the tallest blonde in the crowd.

Tsukishima’s heart nearly lurched out of his chest as his ears rang, refusing to register the screams and cheers from the crowd. His eyes glued on the retreating figure of the King towards the curtains.

“Sir, this way.” An attendant says as he ushers him towards a small corridor that led to a pristine white door at its end. From above, strings of crystalline glass draped down as it scattered rainbows everywhere.

The door clicks, and Tsukishima enters, the sound of his heart beating against his eardrums. From across the room, the masked King lays on his bed, fingers beckoning him to take the space beside him and do something more.

Soft lips clash in a hot kiss, the King’s hands removing the worker’s coat as he feels Tsukishima’s hard erection press down on his, the spandex squeaking against his zipper. The shoulder pads comes flying off, the blonde showering the King’s neck with kisses as he travels down to the bruise resting on top of sculpted collarbones.

Tsukishima freezes as he stares at the mark, then the eyes behind the mask which finally strikes familiarity now that he’s seeing it close.

“Kageyama?”

Silence. Then a giggle escapes the King’s lips as he throws the mask to the floor, revealing Tsukishima’s boss. 

Kageyama pulls the dumbfounded employee towards him, blows on his lips before he licks around it, then _inside_ _of it._

“Took you long enough to realize.” He manages to say between kisses, hands travelling behind Tsukishima’s head where it playfully tugs and pushes, giving Kageyama the control he wanted.

“Fuck you’re hot.” Tsukishima mutters stupidly, his hardened cock pressing against his zipper, screaming to be let free.

Kageyama’s hands slide down Tsukishima’s tense shoulders all the way to his hands, placing them each on his butt cheeks, the latter instantly groping it.

“Fuck me against the walls Tsukishima. Show me you’re not sloppy in fucking unlike your job.” Kageyama challenges.

Tsukishima’s mind snapped as he crashes his lips against Kageyama, the latter’s hands busy undoing his trousers. He bites his boss’s lower lip, eliciting a moan from the bachelor as he slithers his tongue in, swallowing the moan and all succeeding noises as he spelled his name on the insides of Kageyama’s mouth.

As soon as he felt his dick being unsheathed from his boxers, Tsukishima flips his boss upside down, locks of Kageyama’s hair blocking his view as he stands on all fours.

A strong pull, and he feels the air brushing against his hole followed by the warm feeling of Tsukishima’s dick resting between his cheeks.

“What did you say earlier, _your highness?_ ” Tsukishima teases, a smirk on his lips as Kageyama turns around revealing half open lids and irises struck by desire that mirrored his own.

“Fuck. Me.” Kageyama bites out, grinding his hips towards the blonde before he saw white as he felt Tsukishima enter him in one go.

“Ugh!” Kageyama screamed, his knees buckling from the sudden stimulation as his body falls forward before strong hands wrap on both sides of his ribs, breaking his fall.

“Hands on the wall.” Tsukishima’s cold voice commands.

Kageyama complies, placing trembling hands against the cold concrete wall.

A thrust, slapping of skin, another scream escaping Kageyama’s throat.

“What’s wrong King? Do you want me to stop? I just thrusted twice, and you already look like cumming.” Tsukishima whispers against Kageyama’s ear, pinning his entire body on the wall.

Kageyama felt like his dick was going to get squished against the wall— _and he loved it._

“Please… don’t stop doing that.” He breathlessly mutters, the sound of Tsukishima’s breath against his ear leaving goosebumps on his skin.

“Don’t stop doing what?” The blonde teases in faux-innocence pulling his dick out slowly, savoring the feeling of Kageyama’s insides clenching on his dick— _as if it was begging him to stay inside._

“Fucking me. Please… Fuck me hard Tsukishima.”

Hearing his own name roll from Kageyama’s lust-stricken tongue was the last straw as he rams his dick back forcefully, savoring the screams of delight escaping Kageyama’s lips.

Kageyama wanted to protest. He wanted to feel Tsukishima’s naked body against his—he wanted to strip him bare and feel him, _touch_ him—but the dick that was buried inches deep in him—hitting him in all the spots he wanted—was making it hard for him to form a single cohesive statement, so he moved on to the next easiest word to say, screaming his employee’s name again and again as he drowned himself in pleasure.

Tsukishima yanks Kageyama closer, embracing him tightly as he thrusts deeper, faster, _harder_ as his pelvic muscles bunched together—a prelude to his fast-approaching release.

A hand slithers upward to tilt Kageyama’s head towards him, muffling his moans with sloppy kisses and clumsy attempts to have a taste of each other’s mouth.

“Fuck, I’m close.” Tsukishima grunts, his hand gripping Kageyama’s cock as he stroked it synchronously with his thrusts.

“Me too… Together…” Kageyama’s voice was airy, it was erratic, and it felt hot against Tsukishima’s face.

Lips find one another as Kageyama’s body spasms as he dies a little, white liquid exploding on Tsukishima’s palm as he came not a moment after, Kageyama’s inside’s squeezing his cock as he dumped his seed inside him.

“I didn’t know you had a knack for dancing.” Tsukishima remarks as he lied on his back, Kageyama’s head resting on his extended arm.

“There’s many things you don’t know about me.” Kageyama responds as he reaches Tsukishima’s lips for a quick kiss.


End file.
